


Дешёвая кожа и тонкие стены

by c_r_u_o_r



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Brother/Brother Incest, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_r_u_o_r/pseuds/c_r_u_o_r
Summary: Звукоизоляция в агентстве Данте, конечно же, ни к чёрту.
Relationships: Dante & Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13





	Дешёвая кожа и тонкие стены

– Заскучал?

Они сидят на первом этаже агенства Devil May Cry. Данте окликает Неро, развалившись на стуле и закинув ноги на стол; тот уже по одному тону и ехидной улыбке на лице охотника на демонов знает, к чему это ведёт, но только отмахивается и оставляет вопрос без ответа.

– Пацан?

Он нервно фыркает. Данте знает, за какие ниточки дергать, чтобы вывести из себя.

Он убирает ноги со стола, встаёт и опускается рядом с Неро на диван, ведя рукой по бедру. Неро нервно выдыхает и пытается сомкнуть ноги, но одним сильным рывком его возвращают в исходное положение.

– Иногда ты так напоминаешь своего отца.

– Завали, Данте, – он скидывает чужую ладонь и порывается встать, но Данте перехватывает его запястье и безапелляционно усаживает Неро на свои бёдра. Тот упирается руками в спинку дивана, чтобы удержать равновесие и не свалиться на старшего.

– Я согласия не давал.

– Ты и протестуешь-то не особо.

Он ведёт ладонью от запястья к плечу, шее, поворачивает голову Неро набок, закидывает её назад. Неро очень хочется верить, что это он сам отвел взгляд и открыл собственную шею. В конце концов, ему действительно было слишком скучно, а уж если Данте сам предлагает...

– Что, прямо здесь?..

– Могу разложить тебя на столе, как колоду карт, – Данте ухмыляется, ныряя руками под чужую футболку.

Данте ёрзает на диване, притираясь, Неро ёрзает на его бедрах, и в комнате стоит звук трения о дешёвую кожу, что не могло не привлечь внимание...третьего лица, находящегося в агенстве. Звукоизоляция здесь, конечно же, ни к чёрту. Данте знает: наверняка Вергилий слышит каждый скрип, каждый вздох Неро, все ещё протестующего, но уже, скорее, для виду.

На ступенях слышатся шаги; как их не слышит "мелкий", остаётся загадкой, но Неро и ухом не ведёт, когда в пролёте появляется фигура в синем плаще.  
Вергилий кладёт руку на перила и немного склоняет голову вбок, наблюдая картину: его сын на коленях у его брата, уже почти раздетый и совершенно точно разгоряченный, повернутый к нему спиной. Из-за его вздымающегося плеча выглядывает Данте, целуя чужую шею: смотрит шаловливо, приглашающе, испытывает терпение. Вергилий не шевелится. Он и не моргает то почти, что выдает в нем заинтересованность с потрохами, по крайней мере для Данте. Тот немного замедляется, и Неро это не нравится.

– Ты же сам хотел...– жалобно тянет пацан, проводя рукой по чужому вставшему члену; Данте шумно выдыхает. Думает, старается думать.  
В следующую секунду он валит Неро на диван, нависая сверху; все происходит настолько резко, что даже Вергилий – живая статуя – дёргается. Неро только и успевает судорожно вдохнуть, как его рот принимается нещадно терроризировать чужой язык. Он всё ещё не видит, не чувствует, всё ещё не догадывается.

Вергилий продолжает стоять истуканом, и только кончики пальцев, держащихся за перила, бледнеют.

– У нас гости, – шёпот обжигает ухо, и Неро наконец вскидывает голову и его ошалевший взгляд встречается с холодом глаз Вергилия. Он сжимает плечо Данте и сам будто бы сжимается, обескураженный, застигнутый врасплох.

– Какого?..

– Давай устроим твоему отцу настоящее шоу.

Вергилий смотрит неотрывно, пристально, застыв в ожидании, как Данте выцеловывает грудь Неро, надрачивая ему, пытаясь вернуть его в прежнее состояние. Смотрит своему сыну прямо в глаза. У Неро такой напуганный взгляд...но он не просит Данте остановиться.

Неро думал, что стушуется от присутствия...стороннего наблюдателя, тем более того, что смотрит так холодно, но выгнувшись и застонав (Данте резко замедлился), он заметил, что холода-то в глазах Вергилия и в помине не было. Только огонь. Чистый, пылающий, ярко-голубой огонь желания. Это только подстегивало, и пацан невольно провёл языком по губам.

– Верг, ну что ты...– Данте входит в Неро сразу двумя пальцами, зная, что тот буквально в миллиметре от того, чтобы не заскулить, и тот сжимает его пальцы внутри; охотнику нравится мучить пацанёнка. – Как неродной.

Почему же он не идёт?.. Почему до сих пор стоит на лестнице, если он тоже хочет, почему его рука впивается в дерево перил, а не в волосы Неро, почему он всё ещё одет, почему почему почему..

– Давай, братишка, посмотри как ему хорошо. Тебе ведь хорошо, Неро? –Данте входит третьим пальцем, и Неро снова выгибается и стонет, будто бы напоказ.

– Д-да, хорошо...

Неро закрывает глаза, но не может удержаться и приоткрывает один, наблюдая за наблюдателем в ответ, приоткрывает рот и высовывает кончик языка, зазывая, стараясь не думать о том, какой шлюхой он выглядит в данный момент.

– Может быть, ты его попросишь? – Данте коротко целует Неро в губы, переводя взгляд на Вергилия. Роли неожиданно поменялись. Неро практически театрально закусил губу, начиная нервничать. Одно неверное слово – и Вергилий уйдёт. Но ведь не ушёл же до этого, правильно?

– Пожалуйста...под-дойди...ах!

Телом Неро чувствовал, что, пока он собирался с мыслями, Данте зря времени не терял и, вынув пальцы, аккуратно вошёл в него сам; однако его мозг настолько сконцентрировался на том, чтобы привлечь, заворожить, заинтересовать фигуру напротив, что не замечал даже очевидных сигналов тела. Рука запуталась в чужих белых волосах, внутри горело огнём, он ещё раз посмотрел на Вергилия, теперь уже как праведник в экстазе, глядящий на проповедника. На Мессию.

Едва уловимое касание чужой руки на его члене заставило закрыть глаза от блаженства. Краем уха Неро уловил быстрые шаги и шелест ткани и через мгновение почувствовал чужой поцелуй на губах. Вслепую, даже не открывая глаз он мог сказать, что это определённо точно был Вергилий, не только по отсутствию щетины, но и по тому, как его целовали, и, конечно, по запаху. От Вергилия пахло мятой и кедром, с нотками апельсина где-то на периферии.

На щеку легла чужая теплая ладонь, Данте внутри начал двигаться. Неро казалось, что он в раю, он потянулся рукой вперёд, хватая волосы на затылке Вергилия, прижимая к себе ближе, не давая отстраниться. Было сложно не стонать в чужой рот, но он действительно пытался. 

По торсу вниз поползла чья-то рука, и угадать, не размыкая глаз, кому она принадлежала, стало своеобразной игрой. Это определённо снова Вергилий, судя по углу наклона и направлению движения. А вот за бедро его точно схватил Данте, приподнимая ногу и проникая глубже.

Неро зажмурился и застонал, так тихо, как только мог; Вергилий почувствовал вибрацию от чужого голоса на своих губах. Он отстранился, и Неро, открыв глаза и уже приготовясь возмущаться, увидел, как он целует Данте, медленно, томно, кладя руку на член пацанёнка. Его будто током прошибло. Возмущаться резко перехотелось. На такое зрелище он был готов смотреть вечность.

Данте убрал от Неро руки и потянулся к одежде Вергилия, снимая с него плащ, расстегивая кнопки на жилете. Неро решил оказать посильную помощь, но дрожащие руки плохо его слушались, и он просто водил ладонями по чужой груди, уталяя свою жажду, упиваясь братьями с лихвой.

Раздевшись, Вергилий устроился у головы Неро, поставив одну ногу на диван. Неро приобнял его бедро, прикрыл глаза и открыл рот, принимая его, сантиметр за сантиметром. Какие они с Данте все-таки огромные, распирающие его с обеих сторон, не дающие дышать, заменяющие воздух.

Он расслабляет горло, покорно принимая в себя отца, сжимаясь на члене Данте, обвивая его талию ногами. Неро чувствует, как чужая рука гладит его по вздымающемуся кадыку. Его сознание будто бы улетает в другое измерение, уступая чистому инстинктивному желанию. Глубже, сильнее, жёстче. До помутнения в глазах, до крови, до тех пор, пока в мир не сожмется до дивана в агентстве и отца с дядей, разложивших Неро на нем и пытающих самыми сладкими пытками.

Неро чувствует что-то вязкое и невероятно горячее, стекающее по ягодицам и подбородку. Близнецы, они даже кончили в него одновременно. Неро уже давно потерял счет своим оргазмам, пачкая кожу на собственном животе и на диване, ублажая Вергилия вибрациями в горле, сжимаясь на члене Данте каждый раз.


End file.
